


A Dignified Retreat

by donutsweeper



Series: Haunting Laughter [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagany and Agathe do not get along. Then again, neither do Sherlock and Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dignified Retreat

To say that Dagany and Agathe did not get along was an understatement. Like Sherlock and Mycroft, they ignored one another whenever possible or, when forced to interact, sniped and insulted one another as often as the social setting would allow. John wasn't sure if the daemons' clashing personalities were a result of the forms they'd settled on, fennec foxes and pallas' cats both being predators, or simply due to the fact they were Sherlock and Mycoft's daemons and daemons do as their humans do and no one had ever accused the Holmes brothers of being overly nice to one another.

John had come to expect the bickering between both Sherlock and Mycroft and that of their daemons whenever they were in the same room and today was no exception. The argument had started when Mycroft appeared outside the scene of the locked room murder Lestrade had asked them to look into (which Sherlock had declared "Dull" after a quick glance and proceeded to explain how a troupe of midgets with daemons in the weasel family had easily perpetrated the crime and were responsible for seven other high profile thefts in the area) and demanded to speak to his brother.

Sherlock never took well to demands.

However, after a virulent negotiation that included the playing of several owed favours and allusions to several stories John and Jorrun would really have liked to hear more of, they all found themselves back at Baker Street so Mycroft could explain in private the 'vitally important' case he that needed Sherlock to begin working on immediately. 

Or, immediately in the sense that it was likely that Sherlock would actually allow Mycroft to string together enough uninterrupted words at some point and time this evening so that he could begin to delve into the details of the case. However, that eventuality seemed unlikely to occur any time soon.

Meanwhile Dagany and Agathe, as near as John could tell, were rehashing the details of some slight between the brothers that happened before Mycroft had gone off to university. The fact that the event was well over a decade old and appeared to involve nothing more than a Yorkie bar of all things seemed not to bother them in the slightest.

He and Jorrun hovered in doorway of the kitchen, eyes moving from Sherlock and Mycroft arguing in front of the fireplace to Dagany and Agathe's screaming match by the window and winced at the volume of it all. "I am beginning to think we should go out for that cuppa instead of putting on the kettle," John said to his daemon. "What do you say?"

"I think that's a good idea," Jorrun agreed, her ears going flat when Agathe began hissing at Dagany in earnest. "A very good idea indeed."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Click to see [Jorrun](http://www.infotheken.net/Zoo/binturong1.jpg), [Dagany ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-kxQbJfZsSzI/TWWqYbTBb6I/AAAAAAAABA8/7RC2vX1Kx5c/s1600/Fennec-Fox.jpg)and [Agathe](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3t3s4ohPN1ruyhkio3_500.jpg).


End file.
